A Very Unusual Pripara Story Chapter 1: Is Parajuku really worth it?
by Kurukuru-chanfan
Summary: Rose's first day of Paprika Private Academy. She meets a new friend. The idol Manaka Laala!


**Author's Comment: Um this is my first FanFic. Try not to cringe to hard okay? :) Sorry if it's a little hard to read. Writing isn't my strength, but I thought i'd be fun to put my fangirl desires on the internet XD. Also, don't expect extreme shipping in this story. The most you'll get is some Dorobiki teasing, but that's it. And while we are on the topic of Dorobiki, I'm an extreme Hibiki, Dorothy, and Dressing Pafe fan, so expect A LOT of them.**

I wake up to an alarm, which is my mom. "Get up Rose, you didn't come to Parajuku to just sleep and do nothing now did you?" I look outside my window. I can't believe I'm actually here. The truth is that I have no interest in this place at all. My father is obsessed with everything Japanese. He forced us all to learn it and come here, but the language and cartoons is all he really knows about Japan. My mom says that he just likes to explore new cultures. I say he's just the average weeaboo. "Fine I'll get up". My mom gives me a smile, "Not like you had a choice." "I'm your mother, you do as I say." I reach for my phone. There is a message from my best friend Jasmine. I read…

"So, is everyone like ninjas in Japan or something"

I roll my eyes and sigh.

"Yes", I reply with a sarcastic emoji.

"OMG, if you get a chance to come back to America, you totally got to teach me the art of the Ninja, bring some candy as well ;)"

"Hey what time is it there, shouldn't you be sleeping or something?"

"Uhhhhh, I usually stay up this late so don't worry about it" "Hey, do you actually think I believe that I think that all Japanese are ninjas?"

I let out a sigh of relief. I was almost worried about my friend; she isn't exactly the smartest girl out there.

"That's a relief, hey I got to go to school, ttyl J"

"AWWWW DX, I miss you already… But send me a pic of your cute uniform though"

I miss her to, but my Parents promised me that I'll be able to see her during a break. I finally get out of my bed to change into my Paprika Academy middle school uniform. I look at myself in the mirror. I actually look pretty cute haha. I take a photo to send to Jasmine. I'm sure she'll think I look cute too. Then I put my honey blonde hair into two pigtails and puts in a rose hairclip, to finish the classic anime school girl look XD. My mom comes in my room screaming. "You do know that you're going to be late to school, get out the house, NOW!" I run out of the house, but not because I was going to be late. What's the worse of punishments anyways? The real threat was my mom, how can someone look so nice and be so terrifying?

As I make my way on to the school's property, I am greeted by a warning ticket. "Wha-What, I made it in on time, what did I do?" "Paprika Academy students should always arrive to schools 10 minutes prior to the late time.'' I just got here and I've already a ticket. I'm starting to hate this school already. The head disciplinary gives me a very puzzled look. "I've never seen you before, could you be new here?" I started to answer her but was interrupted but a little girl's screaming. "OH NO NOT AGAIN, FORGIVE ME HEAD DISCIPLINARY!" The head disciplinary shakes her head and gives the girl a warning ticket. "Unforgiven!" "Manaka Laala, why can't you be like you little sister and make it here on time?" I open my mouth in shock at the number of the girl's warning ticket. I vow to never be like her. "YOU DON'T KNOW THE STRUGGLE!", the girl yells. "Manaka-san, that's another ticket, do not yell at authority!" I let out a chuckle. "Kashikoma…" the girl cries. The head disciplinary looks back at me. I am now in tears of laughter. "Oh, excuse me." "I'm the head disciplinary, Minami Mirei." What you got was a warning ticket, make it to school on time, and you won't end up like Manaka-san alright." Laala? That name is pretty familiar. Jasmine showed me these Japanese idols. Laala being one of them. But they could just coincidently have the same name. "Manaka-san is going to take you to your class, right Manaka?" "Kashikoma!", Laala says with more enthusiasm this time.

"Late again Laala." Laala stops to greet an electric blue haired girl. "You know it." The blue haired girl gives me a smirk. "Laala, you gotta be a great example for the fresh meat kay?" Something about this girl annoys me. Is it her smile or her voice? "Um who are you exactly?", I say in a very annoyed tone. "Don't ya' know? I'm the _Super Sexy_ Dorothy West. Tension Max, nice to meet ya'!" Sexy huh? She's not even cute, so she's nowhere near sexy. "Well I'm Rose Bush, I'm from America!" "Oh, is that so, I can speak English to, I'm half Canadian" Crap, she speaks English, now I have to befriend her. "Well nice meeting you, but now I need to get going." She waves goodbye, I stick my tongue at her. "Oh c'mon, you're being a bit harsh." "Dorothy hasn't even shown you her true ugly side, that means she might you." Laala might be right, but I can't befriend someone with an ego like that. Then again she could be very useful to have around, since she knows English. "Hey, do you have plans after school?", I ask Laala. "Um, I'm going to perform at Pripara, you should come." Pripara? So is she actually the idol my dad talks about. "I've never been to Pripara before, and I don't think I can sing." Laala's face lights up. "You've never been?" "We could go after school." My dad would be so proud of me if I became an Idol. I'll give Pripara a chance.

We continued to walk the halls. We should be approaching my class, but Laala decided to give me a tour of the school. That didn't bother me very much, I had much to ask about Pripara. "So, So Laala, what idol type would I be?" "Umm, maybe a cool idol, but you kinda got those celeb eyes" Wait, actually you have the personality of a Pop idol." "Ugh, I don't know, but Meganee will find the perfect brand and type for you." A celeb idol, like Shikyoin Hibiki? I'd love to be like her. I daydream about me horseback riding with Hibiki. In my dream Hibiki asks me to be her new princess. I can't control my inner fangirl so I start to yell my desires out loud. "Oh, Haha Hibiki-sama, I'd LOVE to be you're friend." "But I think royalty suits you more." "You want me to join your team Hibiki-Sama O.O?" "Oh, but Hibki I just want to be friends, but I still love you HIBIKI-SAMA~!" Sweat drops from Laala's forehead. I should be embarrassed, but it's Hibiki I'm talking about. Hibiki is too awesome to cause embarrassment. "Wh-Wow, Hibiki is pretty popular." A big smile is drawn across my face. "Hibiki is like an inspiration, her voice is so cool, and she's so pretty." "How does she get her eyelashes to grow that thick? "I don't think I'll be as good as her." Laala laughs nervously. "Yeah, but will you still be my friend, even when you're a celeb?" "R-Rose!" I nod my head yes. If I speak again, I'm afraid I won't be able to shut up about Hibiki. "Wait, I thought Tricolore was in Europe?" "Well, they came back and are touring in Pripara right now." I shake with excitement. "Do you know them?" Laala looks at me in disbelief, the laughs. "Wait you don't know who I am, I'm Solami Smile Laala!" I knew she looked familiar. I can't wait to tell Jasmine about my time in Pripara. "Well this is you're stop, we'll meet after school right?" "You bet!", I reply. Laala winks and throws a peace sign. "KASHIKOMA!"


End file.
